Nostalgic Feelings
by Destiny Vector
Summary: Tears gathered up in her eyes, she knew she wasn't coming back home once she was in his arms. Eng/Sey FR/Sey in later chapters. Rating may go up to M.


Disclaimer:

I don't own Hetalia, will not own Hetalia, as long as I live. I'm just writing fanfiction for it.

Review and tell me how I did.

* * *

Victoria ran into the water laughing as her grandpa followed along. She giggled as she dived underwater, viewing the marine life under her. She beamed and resurfaced, nothing could get better than her eighteenth birthday today. She took a look at her grandfather feeding the fishes below.

"Grandpa, may I feed some as well?" she questioned as she walked towards him.

"Of course you can Victoria." He said giving her the bread the fishes ate so hastily. "Now Victoria, remember you are now an adult so you need to start acting like one." He said sensibly.

"Oh grandpa!" Victoria exclaimed, "You don't need to tell me that!" she remarked, "I know I'm an adult now." She smiled, "and now it's time for me to run the bar at the port now." She said smiling fondly, "but I can still act like a child every now and then." She said cheerily as she splashed water on her grandpa.

"Oh Victoria!" her grandpa exclaimed smiling as he got wet, "Well, your birthday doesn't get better until tonight when we celebrate it at the bar." he smiled at her waiting for her reaction.

"You're really giving me a celebration at the bar tonight grandpa?" Victoria shouted, "Thank you so much grandpa, I love you so much!" she said hugging her father.

"Ok, ok Victoria!" her grandpa said tiredly "Settle down now, it's not time to celebrate now, Tori." Her grandpa stated, "But my, have you grown." He said fondly, "I remember when you only could come up to my knee, but look at you know, you're taller than me, and my time on this world is running out." he said meaningfully.

"Grandpa don't say that!" she exclaimed with tears in her eyes, "You're still going to live for a long time!" she said sadly, she embraced him even harder after hearing him call her Tori. She loved that nick name he would give her.

"I know Tori, but still it's time for you to take responsibility of yourself now, you're eighteen years old. "He said vigorously. He embraced the girl. "Tori, it's about time we go back to town and get you a new dress, we can't have the birthday girl in her normal blue dress." He smiled and patted her head.

"That seems fun grandpa, but can I pick out my own dress this time?" she questioned.

"Of course you can, but you can't pick a dress above your knees ok" he said sternly.

"Ok grandpa I won't." laughed Victoria.

* * *

As Victoria entered the bar she was greeted with large amounts of cheering. She grinned, waving at the people that greeted her. She walked to her grandpa in her spaghetti strapped dress that came two inches below her knees. The people at the bar patted her back as she walked, the bar was never too reckless; she got along with most of the people there, these people were like her friends, her family. She greeted her grandpa and hugged him. Everyone at the bar started singing happy birthday, she blushed, thanking everyone. Afterwards one of the bar tenders brought out a coconut cake, and everyone got free drinks. It was a wondrous time for Victoria, chatting with her friends, this night could have not gotten better than what it was. While talking with one of the bar tenders her grandpa then came up to her.

"Victoria dear, one of bridges has broken, would you watch the bar for me while I go out and fix it?" he asked.

"Of course I will!" she exclaimed beaming with joy.

"Alright Tori, it won't take long be safe alright." he said with his voice filled with concern. He then turned to one of the bar tenders, "Make sure she and everyone here is safe and remember to use the gun if something bad happens." He said worried.

"Grandpa there is no need to worry everything will be alright." She reassured.

"I hope not." He then kissed her forehead, he then left.

"Hey!" one her friends exclaimed "How about you have some whiskey, a little birthday present for you?" she asked favorably. Victoria never drank alcohol before, right when she was about to reject her friend offer, she then thought how she wasn't a child anymore she then smirked.

"Sure, I'd love some." She then went over to her friend and started chatting. Victoria made a face as she drank a cup of whiskey, the liquid burning her throat as it went down. Her friend started to laugh as Victoria made that face.

"Can you handle Victoria?" her voice full of concern.

"Yes I can, I'm not a kid anymore I can do it." She stated positively. Victoria then took another drink, smiling as the liquid didn't burn as it went down her throat. "See I told you I can handle it." Her friend then patted her back and laughed.

"Good, because I intend on making this the best day if your life." She laughed and took a sip of her own drink.

* * *

As Victoria drank more drinks she started to become drunk, everyone in the bar started cheering Victoria on to drink more. Then Victoria started to feel a bit sick, she rushed out of the bar and threw up on the ground. One of the bar tenders then came outside and held her hair up as she continued to vomit.

"T-Thank you." Victoria stuttered still drunk.

"I think you should go home now Victoria, do you think you can go back by yourself?" he asked concerned.

"Yes, I can." Victoria reassured the bartender. She then got up and wiped her mouth the bartender gave her.

"Alright be safe Victoria, when your granddad gets back I'll make sure to tell him that you went home since you were feeling sick." He said bothered.

"Ok, and thank you again." She smiled and then walked down the port. She then felt that it was starting to drizzle. "_Oh great it rains on my birthday." _ She assumed to herself, she then decided she ought to take a short cut back home. As Victoria continued to walk down the alley she then saw some posters, she looked at them for a moment and shrugged it off seeing that posters were never around town. As Victoria continued walking she then sensed somebody behind. She then turned her head around quickly and saw no one there. Feeling scared, Victoria sprinted down the alleyway until she got back into town. She looked around and saw all the lights off. "_It must be very late then."_ She thought to herself. She continued down the street until she felt another wave of vomit come up her throat, she ran to one of the piers and started to vomit again. She then froze once she felt someone pull her hair up.

"You appear uneasy, love." A voice like velvet whispered in her ear. "You know young women shouldn't be out this late." The voice said casually. "Because they can attract people that no person desires to encounter." The voice finished. Victoria then built up all of her courage and turned around to see the person that was harassing her. Brown eyes then met striking green eyes. She scooted back a bit but stopped once she saw that she was close to falling in the water. She gasped in terror as she recognized that he was a pirate. She then remembered the posters in the alley. _"Those weren't any normal posters in the alley those were wanted posters, for a pirate!" _she thought to herself.

"You seem afraid love, I must reassure you there's no need to be afraid." He said smirking. "Now love, let me help you up, it's the gentlemanly thing to do." the pirate then held out his hand waiting for the girl to grab it, waiting for his chance to take her away. Victoria smacked his hand away in annoyance.

"I don't need a man to stand up!" she spat. Victoria stood up and paced past the unidentified male, she was swiftly stopped when he snatched her hand. "H-Hey let go of me!" Victoria shrieked.

"_Oh yes."_ The male thought, _"She will be perfect."_ He grinned, tightening his grasp on the girl.

"Let me go you bastard." Victoria yelled, struggling to get out of the male's grip.

"Now love, there is no need to be vulgar." He said steadily, as he pulled the girl into his chest. Victoria then writhed trying to get out of the man grip, she started yelling, yelling for somebody, anybody to help her. She wanted her grandpa here to protect her, to call her Tori, to love and embrace her. She then gave up struggling, settling into the man arms.

"I'm pleased you stopped and recognized you're not going anywhere, now love do you mind telling me your name?" the unidentified male said.

"My name…" Victoria said calmly, "You don't need to know my name!" Victoria yelled as she stepped on the man's foot and pushed him away. When she was let go Victoria ran, and ran until she couldn't run anymore. Victoria ran down the street as quickly as she could, trying to get away from the predator that was trying to get her. Her hip then hit some wooden crates; the pain went up her side, she hissed as her body fell on the ground. _"Get up!"_ she thought to herself, _"Get up or he'll get me and it will be all over!" _she scolded herself. Silently crying she started to get back up hoping she was now far away from the male.

"Quite a trip you had there love, I do hope you're alright because I can't have my girl black and blue when she comes on my ship." Victoria froze, tears running down her face she screamed, asking her grandpa, her friends, anyone to help her. Her heart was going to fly out of her chest any time now, because it was beating so fast. "Now dear, are you done screaming now?" the male asked with a smirk on his face. Victoria swallowed slowly and shook her head yes.

"_Run somewhere, somewhere away from him!"_ the voice in her head shouted. But where would she run to? If she ran he would surely catch her. Victoria slowly stood back up, tears still streaming down her face, her body shaking frantically. The man then held out his hand. _"What's the point now, it's over."_ Victoria thought to herself. She reluctantly grabbed his hand. The man then pulled her up with a large amount of force. One of his arms was around her waist, and one hand wiped her tears away.

"It's alright now love, you're safe with me." The man reassured, he then licked his lips like a hungry lion, "And I'll make sure you're with me at all times." Tears gathered up in her eyes, she knew she wasn't coming back home once she was in his arms.

* * *

As Victoria got on the ship she frowned at all the men that was staring at her, she inched closer to her kidnapper not wanting one of the men to even come near her. Her kidnapper smiled and grabbed her by her waist pulling her closer to him. She was then led to a room that had a king size bed, gold and jewelry next to it, a dresser next to a desk. Her gazing was then cut off when she heard the door close and lock.

"Now dear, to mind telling me your name?" her kidnapper asked her.

"No, why would I tell you it once you took me away from my home?" she said with defiance in her voice.

"Feisty, I like that." He said with a smirk on his face. He then walked up to Victoria. Victoria seeing he was walking up to her back away from him until her back met the wall. He walked up to her until both of their chests was touching, she shivered not knowing what the male will do. "Ok then don't tell me." He said teasingly, "You can just go overboard then, I can find another wench like you in another town." he threatened. Noticing he wasn't joking around Victoria let out a defeated sigh.

"M-My name is V-Victoria." She stuttered the man then kissed her neck. Gasping in shock Victoria pushed the man off of her. The man backed up chuckling at how strong she could be. He then took off his hat and gloves put it on his desk. Seeing the man was taking off his clothes Victoria gasped, tears was gathering in her eyes again.

"_Is he going to?" _Victoria thought, _"He can't be I'm saving it for someone special!"_ Victoria was now crying, seeing that the man already took off his long red coat.

Hearing the girl sobbing he smirked and went up to her and wiped her tears away. "Don't worry love, I'm not going to do anything to you." He reassured "I'm just taking off my hat, gloves, and jacket so I can sit down and find another place where I can find some goods." He said with a grin. "I'm sure you're sleepy now, either you can sleep with my crew or you can sleep in my bed with me, the choice is yours dear." Victoria then wiped the tears off her cheeks seeing that the man meant no harm for now.

"_If I sleep with his crew something will happen to me, so I just might as well sleep in his bed for now."_ Victoria reluctantly took off her shoes and got in his bed. She turned to face him seeing that he was at his desk with a candle lit.

Sensing the girl was staring at him he decided to finally reveal himself. "My name is Arthur Kirkland." He smirked and then turned around looking at her face. "You can either call me Captain or Arthur it's all up to you love." He then turned around and got back to work.

Victoria sat there staring at him until her eyes finally gave up staying open, she then slept.


End file.
